


Shooting Stars

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [6]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren take a day trip in memory of Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6! Hope you like it! :)

It’d been a few months since Amy’s funeral, long enough that Simon’s mind was no longer plagued with memories and thoughts of her. Sure, he still thought about her frequently and missed her dearly, but he had reached a small level of closure.

It had been partly his idea and partly Kieren’s. When three months since it had happened rolled around, they decided to take a day trip of sorts. They didn’t have any particularly exciting plans, like Amy always had but it was a day trip none the less. They just wanted to get away from Roarton for a little bit. They left and wandered into the next small town over. At Kieren’s request they stopped in the junky theater and watched a movie that had almost looked interesting. Then they made their way to the small bookshop and grabbed a few that caught their eyes. Mostly though, they just wandered, taking in their surroundings as they talked.

They talked about everything, from movies and books to cars and the foods they used to drool over. Stories were shared, a fair amount of them being happy ones and embarrassing ones with a few less than pleasant ones thrown in every so often. With the lives the two of them lead, it was hard not to talk about their struggles. But eventually the conversation fell to the inevitable topic, Amy.

“She’d be so pleased to see us out and about.” It was Simon who brought it up. It was still hard to talk about her but he and Kieren shared a fond smile at her memory.

“Sometimes I forget and expect her to burst into my house, ready to drag me off on her adventure for the day,” Kieren shook his head lightly as they carried on walking.

“She was something special, wasn’t she?” Simon couldn’t help the warmth in his voice, it came with the territory when talking about Amy.

And so they kept on, walking and talking, until they were back home in Roarton and at the bungalow. Kieren disappeared briefly before reemerging with a blanket tucked under his arm and a smile on his lips. He nodded at the door and grabbed Simon’s hand, leading him out the door.

They stopped walking once they reached the top of one of Roarton’s many grassy hills. Kieren spread the blanket and they both sat down on it. As the sun set, they lied back, situating themselves next to each other. Kieren hummed in contentment once both he and Simon were comfortable.

Kieren watched quietly as the sun set and stars and moon rose while Simon read to him from one of the books they had gotten. As the night sky grew darker, stars shot across it. Simon couldn’t help a small smile at the thought that they were for Amy. When he voiced this thought aloud, Kieren replied simply.

“Yeah. Yeah,” The second more certain than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for how ooc this is, I really struggled with the prompt and kinda just threw this on a page)


End file.
